darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheng Tai
= Sheng Tai = The Empire of the Divine Sun Capitol City: Shiyong Jiu (pro She-yawn You) – the City of Lasting Peace (Chuukan Region) Relative World Location: Southwest Othonia, beyond the Periphery Currently referred to as “The Lost Continent” Current Rulers: The Serene Empress Youso Kachiko (Eldest Daughter of the Former Emperor, Twin to Youso Takeda), Crown Prince Lysander Rhymes (Heir-in-Waiting) Type of Government: Empire Guild Associations / Headquarters: None Cultural Advantage: Start with 5 Mana total instead of 1 (You still cannot learn Circle 1 at your first event) Half cost buy-in to the Dragon Style or Phoenix Style Martial School. Note: Dragon Style is NOT available at Character Creation. Association / Affinity: None Topography Sheng Tai is divided into five provinces, each of which are future divided into five prefectures, a Sixth province existed, but was dissolved nearly seven-hundred years ago after an attempted assassination of the Emperor Youso VI. = Region: = Chuukan (pro Shu-khan): The Imperial Province located in the center of the Empire is filled almost completely with lush, fertile farmlands that produce roughly a third of the Empire’s foodstuffs and is the only remaining landlocked province in the Empire. Small villages dot the entirety of the Province with the Imperial City being the single largest area of civilization within the Province. Ruler: The Enlightened Emperor Youso Arashi Capitol: Shiyong Jiu Other Cities: Unknown Hagane (pro Hah-ga-nay): The Eastern Province is an extremely mountainous region that provides roughly sixty percent of the empire’s metal and ore requirements. Villages are sparse and well defended with guard posts dotting every road throughout the Province. Ruler: Matsu Hatori (Male) Capitol: Unknown Other Cities:Unknown Taiyou (pro Tie-you): The Southern Province is a partially mountainous, partially lush plains region that provides roughly a little over half of the Empire’s overall foodstuffs as well as about fifteen percent of its metal ores. Villages in the region are spread out and consist primarily of large farming communities. Ruler: Tanaka Atsuko (Female) Capitol: Unknown Other Cities: Unknown Mokuzai (pro Mo-kuu-sigh): The Western Province is home to some of the thickest forests in the empire which accounts for nearly three-fourths of its lumber and also some of its largest sea-ports. Villages are very small, spares and considered more like camps than permanent settlements. Ruler: Tia “Izumi” Kesh (Female) Capitol: Unknown Other Cities: Unknown Yoru (pro Your-ooo): The Northern Province is a melting pot of thick forests, rolling plains and high hillsides which produce various raw materials in small quantities without excelling in any particular area. Villages dot the landscape but are usually quite small and regularly patrolled. Ruler: Olithron “Shinigami” Valeth (Male) Capitol: Unknown Other Cities: Unknown Yama (pro: yah-mah): Was the second land-locked province below Chuukan but has since been split amongst the Mokuzai, Hagane and Taiyou provinces to various degrees. Former Ruler: Shiro Yumeiji (Male, Deceased) Region Sheng Tai has no particular allies or enemies at this time; it has been isolated for over a thousand years. Numerous trade routes exist through the Empire with all roads leading primarily to the Imperial City. Provincial roads lead between provinces, but are heavily patrolled and require permission from the regional ministries in order to pass. The so-called “Emperors Roads” are the most well-traveled passes in the Empire. Sheng Tai specialises in various Wooden Items, Pieces of Art, Weapons, Steel, Foodstuffs, Alchemical Components. Sheng Tai’s primary religious belief is that of Karma and Ancestral veneration, that is, the belief that good deeds are repaid with good fortune and wicked deeds are repaid with bad fortune and that their ancestors watch over them, guide them and, when necessary, judge them. Elementals will sometimes breed with humans, bearing or siring half blooded children. These so-called “Spirit Folk” or “Imbued” exist both within and without the Perfected Hierarchy and are considered holy to the people of Shent Tai; many such people become village elders or members of the bureaucracy. Elementals play a major role in almost every story in Sheng Tai, usually as the villain of the piece, but just as often as the hero or the one who trains him. In general, the people of Sheng Tai believe that all things come to those who seek them out; if not in this life, then the next one. Thus, they will seek to do their duties to the best of their abilities and seek perfection in all things so that they may be rewarded in the next life with a higher station within the Perfected Hierarchy. Others prefer a more secular approach and actively seek to perform above their ability in hopes of being noticed by those of a higher tier and offered advancement. With very few exceptions, the people will be unfailingly polite and accommodating to those of a higher station than themselves, friendly to people of the same station and at least tolerant of those beneath them. Speech is often very formal and stiff to those who do not understand it. People of Sheng Tai tend to have a very black and white view of outsiders. If they do not recognize a person, that person is to be considered a threat until they can prove trustworthy or, at the very least, should be treated with a good deal of indifference until they can prove themselves.